


White Illusions

by EclipsedMoon



Series: The White Trilogy [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Miraculous Ladybug PV - Fandom
Genre: Adelard is some sort of butterfly sprite, Adrien and Felix are werecats, Alya is a Werefox, Bridgette is a witch, F/M, Gabriel is a phenox, Ladybug PV - Freeform, Paranormal AU, Supernatural AU - Freeform, We met Felix's father, Were AU, Witch AU, marinette is a witch, so many AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipsedMoon/pseuds/EclipsedMoon
Summary: Hawkmoth and Volpina know the identities of the male heroes. Hawkmoth wants the Miraculi. Volpina has other plans in mind. She presently doesn’t care for the miraculi. Hawkmoth falls. Another hero arises. Volpina is taking control of all. Only one is immune to her enchanting spells. Will Ladybug and Cat Noir be able to rescue Paris from the grasp of Volpina’s illusions?





	1. Assistance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my fellow readers. My computer has died. I am currently without one and I'm struggling to write on a tablet with keyboard. So it might take me a lot longer to upload the story than usual. Thank you for your patience. :/

_She panted as her pounding footsteps were drown out by the screams and sobs of citizens. She wove her way through the fleeing crowds and the glass statues of people. She ducked as dozens of eleven inch long glass needles flew over her.  
_

_Shrieks escaped the people while the needles stuck into various parts of their bodies. It melted into their body parts, turning them into glass statues slowly and painfully; unless they were struck in the heart._

_She turned her gaze towards where the cry of a peacock reverberated the air. She watched as Bleu Royale's cloak swished when he whirled around, darting from sight. He was chasing after the akuma._

_She grit her teeth, wanting to catch up to her four heroes. She could hear the worried voices of her friends whispering in the back of her mind, telling her to stay back and to remain safe. She shook her head, determined to film this._

_She slid on the ground made slick from glass sheets. The akuma had tried making the heroes lose their footing when he had thrown the needles on the ground._

_The blogger directed her phone camera towards the battle in the ally way and the roofs of the close buildings. The two cat themed heroes clung to a brick wall. Ladybug stood on top, her yo-yo whizzing in a red circle. Phantom Cat's claws swiping at the glass rapier of the man decked out in white. His white coat tails swished forward as he jumped back, standing on a thin glass sheet._

_The blogger watched with muted horror as the akuma twisted sideways and plunged the tip of his glass rapier in Bleu Royale's chest. The male had gotten too close. The peacock themed hero reared backward, shock written in his stormy eyes. The clear blade was pulled from his chest as the akuma took a few steps back._

_Cat Noir called for the peacock themed hero as he launched himself towards the building across the ally. Bleu Royale had already turned to glass. The blogger inhaled sharply when Phantom Cat pushed his protégé out of the way, the glass blade jabbing into his arm._

_The blogger didn't have time to wonder how he got there so quickly._

_A sharp hiss of pain escaped Phantom Cat, drawing her attention to him once more; he stumbled back and crashed into Bleu Royale. Ladybug gave a strangled cry, her yo-yo flying towards the toppling peacock themed hero. A stifled and frightened screech escaped the younger cat. He glanced at Bleu Royale then Phantom Cat. He loved them both equally. The blogger could see it in his gaze. He didn't want to lose either of them. She wondered if he remembered about Ladybug's healing light._

_Something in the pit of her gut told her that Phantom Cat might not recover from this. She felt dread filling her at the very thought. It would be a horrible way to go, being killed by an akuma. She shook her head, wanting to get rid of the disturbing feeling. It refused to go before it began to fade._

_Cat Noir darted for the older cat when he rose to his feet. His arm was already glass. It was slowly crawling down his body. Ladybug hissed while she turned her attention towards the akuma. Her yo-yo flashed towards him. He hissed and sprang back, blocking her yo-yo with a wall of glass. It shattered into little shards that he manipulated. Turning them into the needles of glass that had flown over the blogger's head earlier._

_A strangled cry escaped Cat Noir when Phantom Cat turned into solid glass. He turned his gaze towards the akuma. Rage flying through his neon green gaze, even Ladybug didn't seem happy. Cat Noir gave a vicious hiss while his ears flew flat against his messy locks. The blogger trembled at the dark energy coming from the angered hero. It wasn't as dark as Phantom Cat's but it was the same energy. Cataclysm bubbled in his right hand._

_Fear froze Glassmaker to the spot as Cat Noir charged him. The akuma took a stumbling step back when Cat Noir's cataclysmic black claws drew too close to him. The needles of glass, surrounding him, turned into a solid wall. He kept backing away till he was positive he was a safe distance. He was still trembling. Cat released an angered yowl, pressing his palm against glass. The blogger inhaled sharply as the glass wall and floor shattered beneath the black cat._

_She watched wide eyed as the glass blade plunged into Cat Noir's chest. A shriek escaped Ladybug while the glass cat began to fall. She dove after him, catching him before he had a chance to shatter on the ground. Her yo-yo flew towards a chimney, catching her before she could slam into the ground._

_The akuma followed her down. A purple butterfly outlined his face before it faded. He was most likely was yelled at by Hawkmoth. He ignored the butterfly as he landed gracefully one his feet, his gaze focused on the vulnerable ladybug. He approached her, raising his blade and prepared to strike._

_Ladybug inhaled sharply, turning to defend herself while her yo-yo retracted and released the chimney. She held onto the glass Cat Noir. She stared at the oncoming weapon, catching her yo-yo in her open palm. The blade was now too close to stop it. The blogger grit her teeth before she chucked her phone at the Akuma's head, stunning him. He stumbled back a few steps while Ladybug sprang to her feet, releasing her partner._

_Her yo-yo wrapped around the blade while the akuma came out of his stupor. He grit his teeth, his blade flying towards her heart once more before she had the chance to yank the weapon free. A purple butterfly outlined Glassmaker's face. He grit his teeth, ignoring it._

_Ayla thought quickly on her feet. She quickly darted towards Ladybug._ Ladybug can't be allowed to be turned into glass or all would be lost. _She saw how the other heroes were always protecting the young woman. Her heart hammered in her chest as she drew closer, trying to think of how she would stop the blade from sticking into her heroine._

_A look of shock crossed both attacker's and intended victim's face when Ayla forced her arm into the blade's way in time. Blood drained from her face when the blade went through her arm, barely missing its intended target. There was no blood to stain the blade. It looked just as clean as ever._

_Moments of silence passed. The akuma glared at the blogger as a purple butterfly lite his face. A hiss escaped her when the Akuma yanked on his glass blade, trying to remove it. Her glare darkened while Ladybug shifted. She looked at the heroine._

_Ladybug was watching her before she turned her attention towards the blade. A hiss escaped the akuma. Alya glowered at him when he yanked harder on the weapon. It was hurting her yet it refused to budge. Like Excalibur in a stone. Ladybug grasped the tip of the blade, breaking it off with some efferot. The blogger grit her teeth, sweat trickled into her hairline. She could feel the burning pain as it slowly traveled up her arm. She could also feel an intent gaze burning into her._

_She glanced around in time to see a pair of, smiling, amber eyes vanish in the growing crowd of reporters. A green streak followed. She didn't have time to think about it. She turned her gaze towards Ladybug in time to see her yo-yo fly towards the black akuma butterfly._

_Ladybugs filled the sky and alley after she had tossed her yo-yo in the air and called for 'Miraculous Ladybug', desperation filling her voice. Her worried gaze rising to Phantom Cat as the ladybugs whooshed towards the glass heroes on the roof._

_They stirred to life while all feeling returned to Alya's arm. Relief flushed through her as her pain vanished. She grinned while She flexed it and twisted it, relishing the revived feeling._

_A cry of joy escaped the younger cat, drawing the blogger's attention. He tackled the older cat after he had reached the ground. A startled gasp escaped him. "You survived!" Cat Noir exclaimed with joy. Only the closest people could hear Cat's words. Confusion filled the blogger's mind before the feeling returned to her once more; Phantom Cat may not survive most attacks from Akumas._

_It disturbed her. Greatly._

_A purr rumbled from Cat Noir while soft chuckles escaped Phantom Cat. Even Bleu Royale's expression became worried when Ladybug told him what had happed. It made the blogger wonder if all of them were related. They certainly acted like a family._

_Ladybug didn't seem to mind either that her male companions were ignoring her. She just seemed relieved that Phantom Cat was still alive. She smiled before scolding Phantom Cat about being careless. He just stared at her, his expression blank before Ladybug burst into a relieved smile. She drew one from him._

_Curiosity pulled at Alya. She wondered what was different about the older cat. What made it so that everyone worried about him when he got struck by the akuma's power? He was a black cat at one point. Just like Cat Noir. Plus, this wasn't the first time they had seemed relieved with his revival._

_She has also noticed other times where he doesn't seem to heal from Ladybug's light. He always vanished very quickly at those times. Whatever it was, she wanted to find out. But the problem was, he has never been interviewed. The only time he was seen was during battles and sometimes, after them. No one has ever seen him join the battles, he was just there. There were rare occasions where one would see him before the akuma strikes, almost as if he was tracking it._

_Excitement buzzed through the blogger as she jogged towards her repaired phone. She had just found herself another puzzle to solve. She turned her attention towards the heroes. She frowned; the two cats had disappeared along with Bleu Royale._

_Ladybug was talking to the victim in soothing tones._


	2. Location

Volpina watched as Hawkmoth detransformed. Her nostrils flared at the tantalizing scent of fear coming from the little purple butterfly next to the villain. She licked her orange lips while her tail whisked behind her in excitement. She desired to hunt the little thing and frighten it even more. But she knew her boss would not be pleased with such actions.

Volpina scowled when the thought drifted through her mind. She glared at the suited villain through her brown lashes. He currently wasn’t paying any attention to her. She slightly tilted her head, mentally going over her plans once more; making sure that she didn’t forget anything. She wanted to ensnare the black cats in her power and make them her slaves. She also wanted to get rid of Hawkmoth. He was currently her boss, but he won’t be any longer.

She just needed to wait until he was separated from his weapon or when he has been pried away from his power giver. Then she wouldn’t have to worry about him attacking her. But she would have to be quick so he wouldn’t take her butterfly. She would also need to make sure that the heroes weren’t anywhere close by. She didn’t want them to interrupt her plans and steal from her.

She snapped her head up when she felt eyes burning into her. The little butterfly creature blinked. He flinched when Volpina glared at him. She had a sinking feeling that he knew about her plans, or had some form of an idea. She curled her lips back into a small hiss, baring her fangs in a threatening manner. She didn’t want to end his life, if she did, then she wouldn’t be around anymore. The little creature seemed to cower away from her.

Pure delight burned her blood. She wanted to clap her hands together like a giddy child; but, she resisted that notion. Volpina stiffened when she felt a menacing glare burn into her. She resisted the instinct to flinch. She bowed her head in a submissive gesture. She watched Hawkmoth through her lashes as he went back to tugging on his tie. Grumbling something about choking ties.

A hiss escaped the man before he completely yanked it off and tossed it aside. Volpina huffed. She was quickly growing bored. Hawkmoth pulled a clip-on from his pocket. The butterfly villain eyed her before he straightened himself. “I will meet you there.” With those words, Hawkmoth left.

A dark smirk curled Volpina’s lips. She raised her flute to her mouth. A dark tune escaped it as she played for her favorite akuma. The white butterflies darted around in fright as orange mist swirled. This would be her first solid illusion. Sure there would be some weaknesses but hopefully, the heroes wouldn’t find them.

The illusion’s canary blonde hair whipped about him. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, his arms held out beside him as the rest of his body formed. Her heart pounded with giddiness as her favorite akuma took shape. Sure he was nothing more than an illusion, but at least the heroes wouldn’t be able to get rid of him as quickly as they did with her previous akumatization; and if they did, she could always make more of him.

Dark green eyes blinked, darting about while taking in his surroundings. A quizzical frown quirked his lips. His gaze landed on her before he dropped into a low and elegant bow. “My lady.” He purred but his voice held no warmth. A sadistic grin curled his lips, exposing his sharp teeth. He looked at her through his lashes. Volpina’s heart fluttered in her chest before she quickly dismissed it. He wasn’t real anymore. Sadly. Now he was nothing more than her puppet. “So I have returned.” He muttered to himself. “Not the way I was hoping. But I have returned.”

Volpina frowned at the illusion’s words but quickly shrugged it off. Now that she had her helper. She could go to the other Cats’ home and ensnare them. She could feel her own twisted smile curling her lips. She turned her sights to the window and sprang for it, hooking her flute onto her back before she crawled through the small opening.

Her illusion frowned at her actions before proceeding forward, using cataclysm to create a hole small enough for him to fit through. He didn’t care what the purple butterfly villain would do. He looked at her as she surveyed Paris, searching for her power gifter.

She refused to call him her boss a moment longer. His time will come. A twisted smirk curled her lips. She fought her giddy laughter. The illusion’s lips curled downward as he stared at the fox themed villain. He didn’t know what to make of her; but for now, he was willing to play suck-up to remain in this realm.

He still needed to get back at Cat Noir for abandoning him. He would also like his revenge on the rest of the miraculi team. They had helped Cat Noir from his possession. The illusion eagerly licked his lips. As much as he would like to do that. He might not be able to. After all, he had to suck up to _Mistress Volpina_.

He folded his ears back and glared at the woman. He curled his lips in disgust, a hiss building in the back of his throat. She snapped her attention to him. He refused to break eye contact. He would not be cowed by a parasitic wench. He knew that he was in the same boat as she, for he was feeding off of her power; didn’t mean he had to like his creator. He snorted when she frowned then shook her head. She pushed herself free from the window and spread her arms and legs out.

She quickly flipped and landed on her feet before taking off.  She crouched at a building’s edge. The illusion slipped into the shadows, remaining hidden. He didn’t want the heroes to know that he had returned. He and Volpina watched as Ladybug landed on a building close by, holding a large box that smelled of sweets. The peacock hero was already there. He almost seemed startled by the bug themed hero’s approach, as if he wasn’t expecting her quite yet.

Volpina’s ear twitched as Ladybug’s laughter reached her. They were extremely early for whatever meeting. She could hear their conversation. Volpina twisted around and stared at her illusion. He was glaring at the heroes. A soft snarl was curling his lips.

Volpina just shook her head and pushed herself forward. She could sense her illusion following her. No matter how many she had. She could always sense their location. She halted once again and grit her teeth. Irritation flowing through her. She had lost Hawkmoth and the car he was driving.

“My lady.” The illusion purred. She stiffened when he leaned against her, his white belted tail wrapping around her waist. He pressed himself against her, a soft purr rumbling his chest. Volpina shivered at the contact. Her heart fluttered in her chest. She didn’t know whether it was out of fear or delight. She had a crush on this akuma before his butterfly had been taken. A forbidding smile curled his lips. She shifted. “I know where they live.” His voice was silky like honey.

Volpina snapped her attention to the akuma illusion beside her. Her ears perked forward. She wanted to know how it was possible. He shouldn’t know anything other than what she desired him to. He was nothing more than her illusion. A Cheshire smile curled his lips before he launched himself forward, using his golden staff like a vaulting pole.

Volpina shivered at the loss of contact. He felt like a living person. She grit her teeth and pushed all thoughts aside. She couldn’t have a relationship with an illusion. He wouldn’t be able to do anything. Her soft growl curled around her as the illusion halted about ten buildings away. He turned his attention toward her, waiting for her to catch up.

She took a deep breath before she pushed forward, following her own illusion. She was curious as to how it was almost independent. Her illusions were only like that if she willed it. Was it because her powers were now much stronger?

She shoved the thoughts aside and pressed forward. She nearly slammed into her illusion when he paused his path. He whipped around and glared at her; his impossibly green eyes narrow. He pursed his lips as if trying to get himself under control.

Volpina raised a mask covered brow at his actions before quickly dismissing it. She didn’t have time to analyze her illusion’s actions. She lifted her nose and sniffed the air, trying to find Hawkmoth’s scent. She could feel her illusion’s dark green gaze burning into her. She ignored him as she grabbed her flute.

The akuma twirled her flute before allowing herself to get comfortable on the roof. She let it rest against her knees. Her illusion wrapped his tail around his white boots. He was already looking bored. Volpina gnawed her bottom lip. She didn’t want her illusion to destroy her plans. But little did she know that the akumaed illusion had his own plans. Right now it was to take a nap. He wanted a nap.

But before he could allow himself to drift; his mistress spoke. “When Hawkmoth arrives.” She dropped her voice so that only those with sharp ears could hear them and not mortal ears. “If Félix doesn’t cooperate with the butterfly. _We_ will flush him out.” Her illusion nodded before soft words escaped him. Volpina’s ear twitched. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. A gentle frown curled her orange lips. _Why does he want Cat Noir?_

She watched him as he curled up, leaning his weight on the building’s roof as he wrapped his white tail around his ankles; he tucked his arms into his chest and used his hands as a pillow. Volpina sighed. She just hoped that he wouldn’t still be asleep when Hawkmoth arrived.

She didn’t very much about cats. Her illusion was using the guise of sleeping to watch her. He despised Volpina. He despised Hawkmoth. He despised Gabriel Agreste and he despised Ladybug. A soft snort escaped the white illusion. He could use being an illusion to his advantage.


	3. Intruder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who have missed the A/N. I have rewritten Chapter two. :D  
> Thank you for reading!

I stared at Félix as he peered through the black curtains of his living room window. A frown tilting his lips. He closed the curtain as a soft irritated hiss escaped him. I watched him as he furrowed his brows together. I couldn’t discern his thoughts but I knew he was worried. I could smell the emotion on him.

A few days ago, he had this ominous feeling that something wrong was going to happen. Just this morning, he had a sensation that someone or _something_ was watching the house.

He snapped his attention to Liaza when the white cat kwami returned from his search of the neighborhood. I glanced at Plagg before approaching Félix, eager for the news Liaza would bring.

I looked at Félix to see the question in his silver eyes; before he even had a chance to ask it, Liaza spoke. “I couldn’t find who was watching the house.” A soft sigh escaped Félix. “There is someone out there. One is pure magic while the other produced the sensation of an akuma.” Félix frowned, they already knew about the akuma. He glimpsed Volpina somewhere close by and came to the conclusion that she was searching for me. I shuffled my feet, drawing my cousin’s attention. Félix had told me his theory.

A soft snort drifted into the air. Félix tilted his in the direction of the sound but did not look. I turned my head, feeling the soft knot of the silk handkerchief around my neck. Plagg was watching from his perch on the small triangle shaped shelf next to Fé’s T.V stand. “How about we get back to the lesson at hand?” Plagg drawled, earning a tired sigh from my current guardian. Félix pinched the bridge of his nose. His patience was running short with the black cat kwami.

Félix glared at him through his platinum lashes. “Do you still want him to search for you blindfolded or do you want to work on something else? Like controlling the shadows, perhaps?” He hissed the question. Plagg’s whiskers twitched as Liaza shook his head.

I took a deep breath, nervous about sharing my thoughts. Though I would like to manipulate the shadows, searching for Plagg was something better to learn. If I could find him then I would be able to find the akumas and the akumatized objects.

Félix has already taught me everything that he had deemed I needed to know so far. Like manipulating my bad luck and cursing people. I could even _speak_ to cats. He even taught me how to possess others. We both weren’t comfortable with that specific power but Plagg insisted it was important. Then the God proceed to explain about the possessed and their powers. They basically became gargoyle shadows. They held the power of shadow manipulation and could use it as for transport. They almost looked like ghosts.

Apparently, there was also a dark realm his chosen ones could use for safety. The only way to get there was using the shadows as doors. There were creatures that lived there. They also responded to the commands of Plagg’s chosen ones, but they were dangerous to those who are not escorted by a black cat. Didn’t matter what kind of black cat it was. Félix even told me they could be decedents of Black Cat miraculous users or the strays in the streets. Apparently, the shadow creatures would even kill a ladybug if she stumbled in.

I also learned that Black Cats were targeted more than Ladybugs because of their luck. I wasn’t pleased when I found that out but it did explain why I was always becoming a minion to an akuma.

“Adrien, do you have something you wish to say?” Félix asked, dragging me from my thoughts. I felt a flush color my cheeks. An amused smile barely turned the corner of his mouth. He has been treating me like everything I say was important. It still doesn’t help my nerves when it came to speaking up.

“Can I please continue searching for Plagg? It would do me well to find the akumas before they can do any more damage to the city than when they first appear.” I paused, wondering if I should add the last part drifting through my thoughts. “I would also like to learn to manipulate shadows but maybe after I have mastered the energy hunt.”

“Alright, _fine.”_ Plagg groaned as a soft snicker escaped Félix.

“You should be willing. This was your idea to begin with.” Grumbles escaped the black cat kwami as Félix approached me. He tugged on the blindfold, lifting it over my eyes before making sure it was firmly in place.

I took calming breaths as Félix had previously instructed me. I felt him move away. I could hear him open the curtains once more, peering out. I couldn’t resist the smile that curled my lips. Félix was protective like my father, but he wasn’t overly protective. He knew when I needed freedom and allowed it.

My thoughts turned to my current task. My smile tipping to a frown. I wasn’t sure how to find Plagg in the place Félix lived. Fé’s energy was dark but it wasn’t disturbing dark as he had described the negative energy filling akuma butterflies. He said it felt like someone wanted to kill you. Félix’s presence was like the comfort of darkness but a pinch of caution. There was something about the older cat that screamed predator.

I quieted my thoughts and used my senses to search for Plagg’s energy. Since Félix lived here, his comforting verve was everywhere and finding Plagg was almost like trying to find a needle in a haystack. A heavy needle.

I stiffened when I felt a ball of mischievousness dart pass me. It felt like Plagg. I instinctively went after it. I froze when another ball of energy twisted about me. I knew this was going to be a challenge but I didn’t think that Plagg would somehow create more than one to throw me off. I guess there’s energy manipulation?

“Adrien,” Félix’s soft voice purred close by. “This is about recognizing the flow of energy. We’re the –”

“— The princes of darkness.” Plagg snickered from close by. I turned my attention towards the direction of his voice as an irritated sigh escaped Félix.

“We’re not vampires Plagg.” I could feel Plagg’s energy twist about me in mischievous delight while Félix’s withered with irritation.

“No. But you are my chosen ones and my kittens.” A soft hum escaped Plagg. I was curious about the touch of affection coloring his voice. “I am the king of everything dark. So basically yin, or is it yang?” I could almost feel Plagg shrugging at that question. "So you are the princes of darkness.” More snickers escaped the kwami. A soft groan filled the air.

“Really my liege?” Liaza sighed. Irritated mumbles escaped Félix before he continued with what he wanted to teach me.

“You already know what mine and Plagg’s energy feels like. Try separating the two and finding the one you want.” I hummed in agreement, letting Félix’s soothing voice flow over me and calm my nerves.

I was surprised when the balls of energy flowing around me turned out to Félix’s luck. Could Plagg manipulate everything? I jumped when a startled hiss escaped the older cat miraculous user. “Really Plagg? How many times have I told you about phasing through me?” A bout of laughter escaped the mischievous cat god. He liked picking on Félix.

My nose twitched when his scent filled my senses. His energy flowed around me. How had I missed this before? Just because Plagg was small didn’t mean his presence wasn’t. He was a god. I grinned; he just knew how to blend in. I dove forward, feeling my hands lace around a small body as arms wrapped around my middle. I stiffened when I felt my hair brush against something. I yanked my blindfold off with my free hand and stared at the cranberry red wall before me.

I swallowed. That would not have been fun. I could feel Plagg’s gaze burning into me. I dropped my sight to him. His neon green eyes swam with laughter. A large smile curled his mouth, exposing his fangs. His whiskers twitched with amusement.

We all froze when a gentle knock rapt on the maroon door. Plagg blinked before his gaze rove to the blocked entrance. He phased through my hand, leaving a tingling sensation behind. My hands were now buzzing. I could see why Félix found it unpleasant.

Félix released me when I had found my feet. A curious and irritated frown curling his lips. “Who is it?” I asked, wondering who would come around at such a late time.

“It is most likely Bridgette.” I snickered at the exhaustion lacing his voice. Bridgette was one of the few who came at weird times. Soft grumbles escaped Félix about Bridgette.

“We basically became nocturnal when Plagg chose us to bear his powers." Félix gave me a tired glare at my words. Ladybug and Bleu Royale were the other exceptions who came at strange times late into the night. Usually, to pick us up for a patrol meeting when we were running late, they come as their civilian selves.

“Cats aren’t nocturnal.” Plagg huffed. “Cats are crepuscular. We are active during the twilight hours. We are always alert even when asleep. Why do you think you guys always wake to every little sound but still feel refreshed? It is instinctive.”

“We’re not late are we?” Félix asked, ignoring Plagg’s words. Plagg glared at the older Agreste before giving a huff. Irritated muttering escaped the cat god about Félix being a block head. Félix had turned his gaze towards the clock on his wall above the door.

A curious frown curled his lips as he began to approach the door. He froze while he inhaled sharply, his hand hovering over the doorknob. A soft growl built in the back of his throat as he whirled around. His pupils were oblong and narrow from feeling threatened. I tensed. An undesired someone was here and I refused to think of who it could be.

“Get him out of here.” Félix hissed in a small whisper as he stalked away from the door on quiet feet.

Plagg instantly perked at Félix’s words. Plagg dropped through the shelf he had reperched himself on. Félix jumped when the knock came again but with more force. It sounded like a normal knock but from the way Félix was reacting, one would think it was a killer at the door.

I flinched when all the lights in the house suddenly shut off. The swirling shadows retreating from what housed the lights. “Félix?” Came a honey-like voice from the other side of the door. Félix flinched, his gaze glued to the door. I could hear the increased pounding of his heart and the sour stench of fear. Whoever was behind that door; terrified Félix. In turn, my own fear began coiling in the pit of my stomach. Being a herald of darkness, Félix wasn’t terrified of anything; except for one thing. I didn’t want to know what the one thing was.

That one thing was here.

I jumped when I felt someone grab me. I twisted around in time to see Plagg sweep me off my feet and dart for the kitchen farther in the back. Félix was right behind us, swirling shadows swallowing the room as the door creaked open. Félix cursed under his breath about the door. “I know you are there Félix.”

I jumped when dark blue tendrils emerged from the inky darkness of the shadows. Félix ducked as one wrapped around his ankles. A harsh yelp escaped the older Agreste. Plagg instantly faltered in his path. His gaze dropping to the other cat miraculous user as Félix stayed still, his gaze kept flicking to the shadows.

He narrowed his eyes. He inhaled sharply when he was dragged back. He grasped random things to prevent himself from moving. Eventually, he dug his claws into the wooden floor boards as Plagg stared helplessly at Félix. He wanted to assist him but that would mean abandoning his current user. Plagg cursed under his breath, his gaze darting about for his protégé.

“Take him. I’ll be fine.” Félix spat, covering his fear before another tendril emerged from the dark mass of shadows. Félix hissed when it wrapped around his waist and jerked him free of the floor boards, the shadows disappearing. I stared at the silhouette that held Félix tightly against him.

With the shadows gone, the lights turned back on. I stared at the man clutching Félix. He looked like an older version of my cousin, except his cheekbones weren’t as high as Fé’s. His blond hair was not as shiny as Fé’s either but his pale blue eyes were cruel. Apparently, Félix looked more like my father than he did his, I think that’s his father. Except Félix’s hair had more of a platinum to glow to it than my father.

Félix had an irritated frown on his face but he oozed fear. His arms were trapped to his sides by one dark blue tendril. The man had his right hand held at Félix’s throat, another tendril brushing against Fé’s jugular. The dark blue frond came from the palm of his hand. I didn’t know anything about butterfly users, assuming that he was Hawkmoth; I had a sinking feeling that those fronds could kill.

“Adélard.” Plagg hissed. Liaza was nowhere to be seen.

“How did you get these back?” Félix demanded. A dark smile twisted Adélard’s lips. He didn’t look at Félix; he was busy scanning my person. I started backing, forcing a nervous knot down my throat. Plagg stepped between us. I scanned his person, searching for what could be the miraculous on his person.

My gaze landed on a little butterfly kwami nervously peering from one of the pockets on Adélard. Pity found its place in my heart. The poor kwami was just as frightened as Félix.

“Ladybug returned them to me. After _you_ destroyed the city from all the akumas you had trapped.” The net of the miraculous cure fixed many things that day. Anything that had been broken when Fé was without his Ladybug. Guess repairing a damaged miraculous user was one of them. “Little boy.” The man called to me. I instinctively bared my fangs and backed farther away from him, inching around the corner that led to the back door.

“Stay away from me,” I demanded, struggling to hide my fright. My heart hammered in my chest. Fé’s fear were of no help to me. Adélard narrowed his pale blue eyes. Plagg kept in time with me.

“Hand over your miraculous and I let your cousin live.” A sharp hiss escaped Félix when the pointed frond dug into his skin. Fé struggled only to have the frond dig deeper into his skin with a hiss of ‘stay still’.

I blinked when another silhouette appeared behind the butterfly user. I could smell the irritation coming from him. His tail swished back and forth behind him as he held its claws out, prepared to snag the unsuspecting villain. “You have given us white cats a bad name with your cat blanc akuma.” Came the familiar hiss of Liaza. His right hand flew for the exposed frond keeping Félix prisoner.

Adélard twisted around, narrowly avoiding the deadly claws of Fé’s kwami. “Back off!” He demanded as the white cat glared at him with ice blue eyes.  His white ears flicked back. A snarl curling his lips. He charged the butterfly user. The butterfly user hissed, the frond near Fé’s throat penetrating his jugular. A muffled cry of pain escaped Félix before he managed to tear free from the villain’s grasp with Liaza’s help.

Plagg swore under his breath. Something about butterfly poison and destruction magic being an extremely deadly combination.

“Félix!” I called and sprang forward only to have Plagg catch me and dart for the back door. He froze and took steps back when black cracks crawled across the pristine walls. The scent of cataclysm burned my nose. I could hear Hawkmoth call for his transformation as Liaza called Félix’s name.

More curses escaped Plagg


	4. Illusions

“Who are you?” Hawkmoth demanded. I flinched upon hearing a sickening crack of a punch landing. I couldn’t see who he was talking to. I believed it safe to assume he was talking to Liaza. A hiss filled the air. I was busy eyeing the windows. Plagg and I backed away from the door. Both exits were blocked. Félix had managed to get outside but the butterfly thief refused to move.

I inhaled sharply when Plagg picked me up bridal style. I didn’t know whether to be grateful that he didn’t throw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes or desired to have him do that instead. I inhaled sharply when he charged for the wall that was away from both doors.

I flinched when the ceiling creaked and groaned before falling. I peered over Plagg’s shoulder in time to see part of the ceiling smash the little cat statue Plagg and I had gotten Fé for his twenty-second birthday. Félix would not be pleased.

I flinched when I saw the outside wall. We had just phased through it. I thought only kwamis could do that. I blinked and turned my gaze to Plagg as he dropped me. I glared at him as a blinking light caught my attention. I twisted about to see Félix clinging to the side of a street lamp, his belted tail whipping back and forth with irritation. Liaza was hovering about him. A pained worry darkened his blue eyes.

Félix’s scent was sour and no longer comforting. Something about him was changing. I felt my heart beat quicken with worry. “Don’t panic.” Were Plagg’s simple words. “We just need to get him to Ladybug and he will be alright.”

“‘Alright?’” I repeated, feeling confused. I frowned trying to push aside the anger that was welling up. I wanted to know what was going one with Félix and Plagg wasn’t giving me a straight answer. “‘Alright’? What happened to him?! What did Hawkmoth do to him!?” I could feel Félix’s glare burning into us when heard my question. I could see him from my peripheral vision his ears perked forward. He didn’t want Plagg to tell me anything. I wanted to pout.

“The users of the black cat have the most side effects.” A smooth voice purred from somewhere nearby. I snapped my attention about, searching for the voice through the spreading dust of Félix’s destroyed home. Even Plagg was tensing. “Some even say that the black cat is _even more_ animal than other users.” Dark snickers filled the air when a growl tore through Plagg. “Aw, does the kitty cat not want me revealing secrets?”

I twisted about, searching for the voice as the dust from the collapsed house swirled in the constant breeze. I sneezed when I spotted something moving into the darkness. It was destroying street lights. Soft music kept the dust swirling before it was abruptly silenced moments later. “Maybe I should say more. Like the ladybug user is a witch. The black cat users are changed on a genetic level.” More laughter filled the air when a vicious hiss escaped Plagg.

“And how do you know that?” I asked when my gaze finally found the speaker. He was in the darkest part of the neighborhood. His impossibly green eyes shining with dark mirth.

“Why, Hawkmoth told me.” He grinned revealing pointed teeth. My stomach flip-flopped. I had a sinking feeling. Plagg cursed as he darted into my ring. I ignored the green light surrounding me. My heart hammered in my chest when a white belted tail emerged from the darkness.

“Cat Blanc,” I said softly, ungraspable memories stirred, trying to reach the front of my mind but I could _feel_ something holding them back. I remembered turning into the white cat while the black akuma butterflies were taking over the city. I took a step back when the grin turned sinister. I flinched when he approached me.

“Aw, did you miss me?” He crooned innocently but his green eyes danced wickedly. My stomach twisted into knots when his impossible green gaze locked with mine.  I swallowed a knot that lodged itself in my throat. I tried taking a step back but my feet had frozen in place. I could feel distant memories trying to come forward. I couldn’t remember what I did, but I feared this akuma more than any. I didn’t even want to know why.

I dropped my gaze, taking in his costume. I never really had seen his costume. He really did look like the white version of me. Except for everything that was silver, was now gold. A soft snicker escaped him.

My blood chilled when I felt his clawed fingers beneath my chin, bringing my gaze up to his once more. I shivered, the pointed tips digging into my skin and sending chills along my arms and spine. My heart hammered in my chest while fear glued me to the spot. My tail lashed back and forth. I could hear Plagg hissing in the back of my head but I couldn’t process his words. Hawkmoth was currently distracting Félix.

“Cat Blanc,” I repeated as his smirk grew to a taunting grin.

“That’s my name. Don’t wear it down.” He purred. I flinched when his claws sank into the skin beneath my jaw before his fingers traveled up to my cheek, severing the flesh as he went. I shivered at the feeling of the burning liquid that ran its length along my jawline. A gentle purr escaped him. He knew I was terrified of him.

Félix finally noticed my dilemma but his voice was distant. My head and vision swam. My breath came in short pants. Cat Blanc seemed to enjoy my reaction to him. _What the heck Adrien!?_ Plagg’s voice hissed. _Calm down!_ Plagg fell silent before soft grumbles escaped him, something about panic attacks.

I struggled to stamp my panic down. I took a deep calming breaths. A frown curled Cat Blanc’s lips. I flinched when his claws sank even deeper, penetrating my cheek. That didn’t help with my fear at all. I grit my teeth at the searing pain. I could feel his sharp claws scrape against my teeth and nicking my gums. He kept pace with me when I started backing away.

Soft snickers escaped him as he curled his fingers. I glared at him when I felt something calming, surround me. It was Plagg’s comforting presence; it didn’t completely stamp out the fear. A growl escaped me when Cat Blanc leaned forward, his dark green eyes narrowing. “I need a body to remain in this realm.” He hissed. “I’m not here for my mistress’s amusement. _I will_ need your body.” He grinned wickedly. “I need a cat and you happened to be here.”

I narrowed my eyes at his words. “I’m not the only cat here.” I huffed. My cheek burned with fire from speaking, tearing the wounds bigger as his claws scrapped the inside of my cheek. He gave a thoughtful hum, glancing at Phantom Cat as Hawkmoth knocked one of his diamond swords from his grasp. Fé still didn’t know how to use broadswords or a dagger. I was even learning how to use Liaza’s blades. They have a different weight and prowess than a rapier.

“But I need magic before I can possess you.” Cat Blanc purred as if it was an honor to be considered his host. His eyes flashed dangerously while a sinister grin curled his lips. I glared at him, reaching for my staff as his tail snapped around my wrist. He tutted and waggled his finger in front of me with his free hand. A playful grin curled his lips. I had a sinking feeling that he would know every move I was wanted to make. I also wanted to know how this akuma was here. I was not hosting him anymore.

I flinched when I felt something phase through me. I blinked when a white and orange wheeless skateboard smacked Cat Blanc in the face. There was enough force in the swing to have his head snap back. My cheek burned as his claws tore through my cheek, leaving two gaping holes. Hot liquid burned trails down my jaw as a copper taste filled my mouth. I spat out a glob of blood.

A mewling yelp escaped the white cat as he stumbled backward, trying to retain his balance; he ended up falling on his behind. He glared at the person who assaulted him. Blood dripped from two of his claws and broken nose. I ignored the burning pain in my cheek as I twisted about when the board retreated. I searched the shadows for my rescuer.

I grunted when I felt something dug into my side. I growled, trying to keep my balance. I twisted around, prepared to defend myself from another attack as my gaze locked with irritated dark green eyes. A sinister smile curled his lips, his tongue darting over his dagger like teeth. He twirled his golden staff. His blonde hair wild and frizzy; he almost appeared to be insane.

I hissed, my ears flattening against my hair as I grasped my silver baton. Dark laughter filled the air as he charged him. His sinister grin growing. His golden baton glittered malevolently in the exploding street lights and fading moonlight. I blinked when he flickered. He wasn’t real. Then how the heck was his nose _bleeding?_ How did he manage to tear my _cheek_ open? How did he destroy the house? How was he solid? So many questions buzzed through my mind that Plagg started complaining.

A startled yelp escaped me when his golden staff grazed me. I grit my teeth. I had let myself get distracted. Never a good thing when dealing with akumas. I ducked when the golden weapon came once more. I still didn’t understand how an illusion could be solid. Last time I checked. Illusions vanished in a puff of orange smoke.

My ears twitched when music drifted through the air only to be shut up once more. Angered shouts filled the air as someone tried to stifle their laughter. I dodged another swing and looked about, searching for Volpina.

I inhaled sharply when Cat Blanc’s bloodied claws sliced through my left cheek like a warm knife through butter. I could feel his claws scraping against my teeth. At least he didn’t tear skin out.

I jerked back as a sick smile curled his lips. “Are you surprised, Adrien?” He purred, his green eyes glinting sinisterly. He gave a dark grin, the dull light of the moon making his teeth seem sharper. Soft snickers escaped him when I caught his golden staff. I swallowed, wondering how to defeat a solid illusion. “I’m just as solid as you.”

He yanked his staff free as he brought his knee up. I instinctively tensed my body when his knee made a connection. I blinked when the searing pain did not come. My surprise had given him enough time for him to swing his staff once more. I hissed when it collided with the side of my head.

I grit my teeth as I stumbled, trying to retain my balance. I inhaled sharply when his body collided with mine. I lost my balance and fell. I twisted about as his golden weapon buried itself into the ground. I growled and blocked his swing with my silver one. He narrowed his glowing green eyes. His ivory ears folded flat against his canary blonde hair. He exposed his sharp teeth with a soft snarl.

I wrapped my tail around his ankle and gave a good yank. A startled yelp escaped the illusion while he toppled over. I quickly rolled away from him as a diamond blade spun overhead. I stiffened, watching it come closer before it finally sunk into the ground before me, slicing a lock clean off. I swallowed as I stared at my reflection.

My face was pale. A ladybug symbol appeared with a phone in the center of the blade. Ladybug was calling to make sure we were on our way before she’d come and get us. I flinched when I heard soft hisses and snarls escape the illusion. I flipped onto my stomach and quickly reached for the blade only to feel my tail being tugged upon as I was dragged away from the sword. My fingers closed on empty air.

I rolled onto my back when a whooshing sound filled my ears. I flinched when his golden pole buried itself into the soil. A demonic hiss escaped the white illusion as he turned his hypnotic green gaze towards me. A scowl curled his mouth, exposing his dagger teeth. I hissed in return as I rolled back onto the palms of hands. I followed the flow of the moment as I pushed myself up, kicking my legs into the air before landing on my feet.

He swung his staff for me as I danced out of the way. I darted towards him, bringing my knee up and hitting him in the diaphragm, forcing all air from his lungs. His eyes widened as he stumbled back words, struggling to pull in air. He lost his balance and tumbled to the ground. He lay in a daze.

I turned my attention towards the diamond blade to see that Ladybug was no longer trying to call. Worry gnawed at my gut. She was most likely try again. She knew something was wrong. Félix only used Liaza’s transformation during the day. It was easier to blend in during daylight hours.

I dove for the diamond blade as a sharp whoosh sounded overhead. I groaned softly. Of course he would recover quickly. I rolled onto my back after clutching the blade’s handle. I launched it upward, blocking the golden staff. An irritated hiss escaped the illusion. His ears folded flat against his golden hair, his pupils narrow and his green eyes menacing.

He pulled away as I wrapped my tail around his leg and gave a good yank. A startled hiss escaped him as he fell on his behind. I quickly sprang to my feet and snatched the golden pole from his grasp. A vicious snarl escaped him. Before he had the chance to react; I planted my right foot on his chest and pushed him into the ground before planting myself onto his chest. I was not going to let him interrupt.

I looked at the blade to see that Ladybug was calling again. I flinched when an aggravated hiss escaped Cat Blanc. I could feel his claws through the leather of Plagg’s suit, trying to push me off. His tail lashed the ground as his heels dug into the soft earth, trying to gain leverage.

I snarled and snared his tail when he tried whipping me with it. I planted my foot on the leather. An irritated huff escaped the illusion. I placed the golden baton in my lap before turning my attention towards the ringing blade. I answered it before Ladybug could hang up. “Hello?” I purred, ignoring the flaring pain in my cheeks. I had forgotten about deep scratches on my left cheek. I was used to pain. Living with a cat that had overflowing bad luck; you tend to get hurt over nothing.

Ladybug stared at me. Her gaze flicking to the holes on my right cheek before going to the tears on my left. I swallowed before turning my head so she couldn’t study the jagged holes and dripping blood on my right cheek. I didn’t want her to worry. She was what Félix called, a worry-wart. I flashed a dashing grin only to flinch at the pain. I ignored it as she frowned. She knew what I was trying to do.

“What happened to your cheeks?” She demanded, snaring my father’s attention. I could see Bleu Royale peering over her shoulder. Worry lite his dark blue eyes. I flinched when and irritated hiss filled the air. A soft groan escaped me before I flashed the white cat a glare.

His ivory ears flew flat against his skull, an animalistic growl escaped him as he exposed his dagger-like teeth. His impossible green eyes smoldered with irritation. A vicious snarl escaped him as he swiped at me, trying to draw more blood. I smacked his hand with his own weapon.

A pained hiss escaped him. He glowered at me. He flickered. His eyes flying wide before he vanished in a puff of orange smoke. I coughed and waved at it. I had not been expecting that. I blinked when I noticed the pale faces of Ladybug and Bleu Royale. I looked at them, careful not to show the holes in my right cheek. I knew there was only so long of hiding it but I couldn’t help but instinctively hide it. I was still trying to get used to the fact that I could share my pain with others.

My ears twitched at the sound of approaching silent footsteps; well, silent as can be for someone who wasn’t a chosen for the cat or fox miraucli. I quickly twisted around and swung the diamond blade upward, startling Hawkmoth before he even had the chance to use his blade for an attack.

He quickly recovered as a sneer curled his lips. “You should pay better attention to your surroundings Nephew.” He hissed as I gave him an unimpressed frown. “After all, isn’t Félix teaching you the ways of the werecat?” I frowned at his words. _Werecat?_

 _Don’t listen to him kid. He doesn’t know what he is talking about._ Plagg drawled in my head. There was something at the edge of my mind that was important. It was the day my mother went missing. I remember Félix coming to my room. Something about him was changing. I don’t remember what it was. I wasn’t focused on him. I could barely see him through the tears when I had slammed into him.

I shook my head when soft snickers escaped Hawkmoth. His stormy gray eyes dropped to the faces in the diamond blade. A smooth smile curled the purple man’s lips. “Well. If it isn’t Ladybug and Bleu Royale. I haven’t seen you two in a while.”

Bleu Royale narrowed his eyes as his lips curled into a hostile sneer. He released a soft growl, masking his shock of Hawkmoth’s spoken words. Ladybug glanced at him before hanging up. Father had heard Hawkmoth call me his nephew. “Looks like it’s going to be a family reunion.” I snickered, earning a small huff from Plagg.

Hawkmoth narrowed his eyes and glowered at me, his blade held high before swinging downwards. I swallowed, tensing my body and preparing to move. I inhaled sharply when pinned me down with his foot. His blade aimed for the part of my neck that wasn’t covered by my suit.

I pushed at his foot, my claws digging into the leather only to feel the rest of his crushing weight when he adjusted himself. My tail lashed the ground as my heels dug into the soft ground. I hissed. A sinister grin curled Hawkmoth’s lips as Félix’s voice called my name.

I wrapped my tail around his right ankle and gave a hard pull. He quickly adapted and the blade continued undeterred. I swallowed, already feeling the oncoming pain of the nearing blade. I watched as Félix’s white claws appeared on either side of Hawkmoth. The man flinched when the white claws dug into his shoulders. “Shut up Nooroo.” He hissed before inhaling sharply when Félix tugged backwards, forcing the man into an uncomfortable angle.

A startled hiss escaped Félix when something yanked on his tail, forcing him to lose his balance. I used the distraction to push Hawkmoth off me. I inhaled sharply when his blade came at me once more only for him to get a face full of a yellow-orange ball that exploded. He coughed and waved at the smoke as he staggered backward; giving me the required time I needed to slip free.

I folded my ears flat against my blond hair when a soft melody filled the air. I clapped my hands over my ears. Searching for the source. Even Félix was backing away from the siren-like music. His hands on his cat ears. I could feel the music trying to penetrate the defensive magic Plagg threw up. It tugged at my soul, promising to full hidden secrets and promises.

I still reached for Hawkmoth’s miraculous as he desperately batted at the smoke making even more of it but it seemed to avoid me. I hissed at the music growing eerier. I flinched when something smacked my hand away. “uh-uh-uh.” A voice purred as a flash of gold caught my attention.

I jerked back when Hawkmoth swung his blade blindly, distracting me. I hissed quietly and slipped away from the distracted villain. I inhaled sharply when a golden staff came for me. I ducked as sinister laughter filled the air. I twisted around in time to see Cat Blanc cling to the side of the dead street lamp. His dark green eyes were glowing and glued to me. A sinister smirk curled his lips as he climbed to the top of the street lamp.

I groaned, wondering what was Volpina’s obsession with the akuma. I flinched when more laughter filled the air. My ears folded flat against my messy blonde hair. I gripped my staff tightly, a growl building in the back of my throat. My tail lashed back and forth, the metal tip throwing chunks of soil. I backed away from Hawkmoth and slipped into the shadows.

“Surprise.” I stiffened when a soft voice purred in my ear. A vicious snarl escaped me as I twisted around, swinging my staff with my momentum. I flinched when a golden staff blocked my silver one. A devilish glint lite his eyes as his tongue dart over his lips before exposing his fangs with a sinister grin.

I stared at him, quickly glancing at the light post to see Cat Blanc there. He smirked as a loud purr escaped him. He sprang down from the street lamp. My heart sank when he began making his way towards me. His Cheshire smile growing. _There are two of them!!!?_

 I swallowed, my ears twitching to the sounds around me. “Oh my. Isn’t three a crowed?” another voice purred behind me. I grit my teeth, trying to control my rising fear. I was being boxed in. I had no clue what I did as Cat Blanc but the fear of being still remained.

Insults filled the air as I heard Félix’s familiar snarling voice. I twisted around in time to see him yank the third white cat away from me. His sour scent slammed into my nose. He wasn’t doing good. The poison in his system was spreading.

I ducked when my ears twisted to the side, picking up a whishing noise. My ears folded flat against my skull when two polls clanged together. I could faintly hear music playing, as if it was trying to remain hidden.

“Why are you white cats picking on him?” Phantom Cat hissed as another white cat towards the older cat, tackling him. A snarling hiss escaped him as he wound his tail around the illusion’s waist. I didn’t have to watch for the two before me charged.

I took a step back and tensed myself, prepared for the attack when two more black cats tackled the ones before me. I blinked. Hisses and snarls escaping the white cats as they fought the duplicates of me and Phantom Cat.

“You and Phantom Cat get out of here!” My own voice came from behind me. I twisted around to see a duplicate of myself pulling a white illusion from Félix, who looked equally startled. “We will hold them off!”

“He needs help.” The duplicate of Félix helped my cousin to his feet before quickly dodging angered swipe of the white cat.

“Go!!” They all hissed as Liaza’s white suit disappeared from Félix’s person. Relief washed arcoss the pained cat’s face before pushing the offered assistance of Liaza away. I watched him for a bit before following him into the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished this chapter. I felt like it was beginning to drag. -_-


	5. Fox

I stared at myself in the mirror. My tail swinging as my ears twitched. This was my first time transforming. The little kwami, Trixx, had been very eager and had tried scaring me when I first gotten the box. I was too excited to feel the necessary fear. She had briefly pouted about that before exploring my room.

My thin fox ears flicked back, picking up the small sounds from the open window coming from the slumbering city. My hair had even changed. It made me wonder if Ladybug’s hair was really in pigtails before she transformed. Same thing with Cat’s and Phantom’s hair. You couldn’t really see Bleu Royale’s with his musketeer like hat.

Before I could study more about my appearance, a sour stench reached me through my opened window. I twisted about, my gaze burning into the buildings in front of my very own home. The scent had me wanting to gag and crawl into the nearest hole just to survive. It was making my skin crawl. It felt like it was promising whatever bad thing could happen, would and make it much worse. I strained my ears and listening for any indication of an akuma somewhere close by. The scent also peeked my curiosity.

I could faintly hear angered voices.

My gaze flicked about part of the city I could see through my opened window. A soft growl escaped me as I grasped my flute, pulling it free from its home. I always wondered how Ladybug and the rest of her troop managed to find the akumas in time. They were there before anyone else ever since Phantom Cat made his first appearance. He was still hard to catch sight of. It was like he didn’t like the public spot light.

I approached the opened window, breathing life into my flute. A yellow-orange orb appeared before me as I stepped onto the windowsill. It glowed brightly before quickly dulling to dark colors of orange and white. It took the shape of a wheel less skate board with orange and white stripes that appeared to be frozen flames. The images flickered like flames only they didn’t glow.

Trixx had given me a crash course about her powers to me before I had transformed. She even said I had magic outside of the suit. I had pouted when she told me that I had to learn about my powers on my own. She would teach me when I discovered them. Then she said maybe with a teasing grin.

As I have said before; I can make my illusions solid. _They will_ disappear _when I want_ them to. I can only bring forth so many illusions before others start disappearing. I didn’t get the exact number.

Illusions weren’t the only powers I had but Trixx refused to tell me with a sly grin. She did tell me that I had the powers of a fox. Looks like I was going have to do some research. I gave a soft sigh before pushing the idea out of my head, thinking about what I currently didn’t have would only give me a headache.

For now, I needed to investigate the scent of destruction and see if the other heroes needed my help.

I approached the opened window and climbed through it. With a grin, I threw myself out. My grin grew as the board darted below me; I planted my feet on it. The flames darkened, blending in with the night.

I focused my attention on the city, my ears twitched when the wind brought faint voices, they sounded like the black cats. I narrowed my eyes as the flames on the board slip and wrapped around my feet when I darted for the direction their voices came from as hisses and snarls filled the air along with the scent of dust.

I landed on a close by roof, darting forward while my ears were instantly assaulted with the music of a magic flute. I searched the street below. Dust swirled on the breeze. Something was moving within the dust. I lifted my gaze to the roof tops. I lifted my flute as soft melody escaped it. I failed to notice Phantom Cat’s ears twisting in my direction.

Volpina’s ears snapped upward, her gaze sliding past me as black flames swirled around and swallowed my colors casting the illusion of me not being there. Her gaze swept passed me once more. She never lowered the flute.

A black bow and arrow appeared beside before the arrow flew towards her, knocking her flute out of her hands. The dust instantly began to settle as she darted for the clattering weapon. I stiffened when Phantom Cat’s gaze turned from me and towards where Volpina was hiding.

Fear reached tickled my nose. I ignored the sour scent coming from Phantom Cat. I dropped my gaze to see Cat Blanc advancing towards a retreating Cat Noir. A sinister grin was curling his lips, exposing pointed teeth. Soon Cat Noir came to a standstill. I grit my teeth and slid down before springing into the shadows. I could hear Phantom Cat calling to the younger before the sound of metal echoed.

I glared at the white cat. I couldn’t stand the gall he had to approach Cat Noir as if he owned the boy. I grit my teeth when he lifted his chin, forcing the black cat to look at him. My nostrils flared at the faint scent of blood.

“Cat Blanc.” Cat Noir whispered as my flamed wheel less skateboard took form beside me. Cat Blanc responded. The scent of blood becoming stronger. I brought my flute up, wanting to whack the fiend. I hesitated. It wouldn’t go through Cat, would it? It wasn’t an illusion.

I perked my ears upward when Cat Noir backed away, coming closer to the darkness. I stiffened when my board bumped into my leg as if to remind me that it was still here. I ignored their conversation while I hooked my flute onto my back and grabbed the flaming illusion.

I pulled back and gave a good hard swing, willing the board to go through Cat Noir’s head and smack Cat Blanc, pushing all my rage and hatred into the object. A startled yelp escaped the villain as his head snapped back. He stumbled back and lost his balance. He lifted his gaze and glared at me. I returned his glare as my ears folded flat against my red and white hair. He hissed. I bared my teeth at him in a silent threat.

I quickly vanished into the darkness as Cat Noir twisted around, searching for his rescuer. I froze feeling like another presence had recognized an entity here. I twisted around to see Phantom Cat was staring at me before a male voice drew his attention away from me. _The darkness is Plagg’s domain. Any of his kittens can sense you. Cat Noir hasn’t practiced that ability yet. Phantom Cat is the most observant one._ Trixx’s voice filled my head.

So, did that mean Phantom Cat was the more seasoned hero? Him and Bleu Royale?

My excitement, from the new information, quickly burned away when a purple man swung a bladed cane at the older cat.  I sighed, wondering who it was before quickly assuming it was Hawkmoth.

I searched for a tree before climbing the darkest one I could find. I snapped my head up when music filled the air. Volpina had found her flute. I grit my teeth. I was going to something more than a bow and arrow. I blew into my flute, the darkness stirred before taking the appearance of Phantom Cat. The dark illusion didn’t need any instructions. I watched as he slipped into the darkness, tracking down the faker.

Angered shouts escaped her. I slapped my hand over my mouth, stifling my giggles. I watched as Cat Noir snapped his attention about, most likely searching for Volpina. I stiffened when Phantom Cat’s sapphire eyes locked with mine. I wrapped my tail around my feet. My heart pounded in my chest, wondering if he could see through my illusions. I swallowed as a white blur zipped into a jewel, changing his white suit black. irritation flashed across his expression before Hawkmoth actually smacked him.

My ear twitched when Cat Noir released a startled cry. I tightened my grip on my flute when Hawkmoth started stalking Cat Noir. I narrowed my eyes and raised it to my lips. Phantom Cat hissed, prepared to dart to the younger cat’s assistance when an orange orb crashed into him, making him stumble. He batted at the orange mist flowing around him before darkness spiked through it and consumed the orange before it faded to nothing. Angered noises escaped Volpina. I looked up, searching for her. Did she truly know the extent of the black cats' power? I knew myself, that I didn’t. I was curious about how destructive they could be.

A startled yelp snapped my attention back towards Cat Noir to see him pinned underneath Hawkmoth’s boot. I breathed life into my flute as Phantom Cat grasped the shoulders of Hawkmoth and bent him at an awkward angle before he could go any farther; a flash of white grasped his tail and dragged off.

I flung a yellow-orange ball at his face, giving Cat Noir time to escape. My ears twitched when dark snickers polluted the air. I snapped my attention about only to see two more versions of Cat Blanc slipping towards Cat Noir. I took a deep breath, breathing life into my flute before flinging down illusioned copies of the cat heroes.

I grit my teeth when Volpina struck back with a counter song. I refused to flinch when our melodies clashed. I had no idea why she was throwing a counter song, it wasn’t like she was a siren trying to possess the heroes. I allowed the thought to turn over in my mind. Maybe she could. That would not be a good thing. We didn’t need the black cats fighting against us.

I ignored the commotion below, trusting my illusions to assist the other heroes. A soft hiss echoed in my ears, drawing closer. A startled snarl escaped me as a flashed of white leaped upon the branch in front of me. I reacted when a white claw launched at me through the leaves. Dark green eyes narrowed when I smacked his hand with my flute. “I’ve found you foxy.” He flashed a sharp toothed grin as his belted tail whipped towards me. I inhaled sharply when he snatched my flute from my grasp.

I snarled when he lept for me, his white claws flashing in the fading moonlight. He looked sinister in the falling light, almost like from a horror game or movie. I allowed myself to drop from the branch and onto the lower one. An irritated hiss escaped him when he crashed. He peered at me, his dark green eyes glowing as he licked his lips, flashing me another one of his fanged smiles.

I grit my teeth, hearing his claws scrape against the wood before he allowed himself to drop before me. “Hello, _foxy.”_ His grin widened. I returned his smile.

“Don’t you mean ‘what does the fox say’?” I hummed, following my new found instincts and pressing my palm against his chest. Soft snickers escaped him.

“I’m solid. Nothing can disrupt me.” I raised a masked brow at his words. He failed to notice my hand slowly going through. I smile and his eyes narrowed.

“Not everything can go according to plan.” His eyes widened when he noticed that my hand and slipped through before he faded into nothing. I didn’t want to reveal my position to the other illusions and villains down below.

I threw myself after my flute, hooking my legs onto the branch I was currently one, my claws hitting the end of my flute and making it spin away from me. A soft huff escaped me. I scowled, watching it fall to the ground. I gasped when the darkness swallowed it without a noise, my ears perking forward. I stared at the darkness as if I was expecting something grow out of it.

I hissed softly when something smacked me. I looked up. My heart skipped a beat. A tendril of shadow held my flute. I snapped my attention about. I frowned upon not finding anything. I stiffened when I felt something lightly brush against me before being snatched away like it didn’t want me to know it was there.

I jerked my attention upward to see a black silhouette of a black cat. His ears flicked forward. Excitement burned my gut. No one has ever been this close to Phantom Cat before. He narrowed his dark blue eyes as a soft hiss escaped him. Questions popped into my head that wanted to burst out. Like, how old was he? He appeared to be a teen. How long had he been around? Were his eyes really blue? Why doesn’t he like being on the news?

I scanned him, trying to commence his suit to memory as I had done with the others but it was so dark I could barely make him out. From what I could tell, he was quite attractive, but; I wasn’t looking for a crush. _You should be focusing on the villains not what you don’t know about Plagg’s kitten._ Trixx sniggered but said no more.

I blinked only to pout when he vanished. I grasped my flute and released a long sigh. I stared at the darkness where he was before it began thinning out. Surprise coursed through me. Didn’t foxes have night vision? Why couldn’t I see through the darkness? Trixx just giggled.

I sighed before returning my attention to Volpina and Hawkmoth below. She was now yelling at the man who now appeared to be severely irritated. One of the Cat Blanc illusions was bored. He was using his tail to knock over an ant hill before digging it up. He watched the ants scatter before he slipped away from the arguing villains; his gaze glued one of the few white butterflies flying around Hawkmoth. His gaze flicked occasionally the fox and butterfly.

I stiffened upon realizing that the second white cat was no longer around. I scanned my surroundings for the second one. Upon not finding it, I automatically assumed it was the one that had found me.

I grasped my flute and raised it when harsh music filled the air, my attention flicking towards Volpina and Hawkmoth. A startled snarl escaped me when the wind suddenly slammed into me. I watched as Hawkmoth grasped his head, fighting the angry music of his akuma.

I swallowed, raising the flute to my lips to stop her. I could guess what she was doing and it wouldn’t be a good thing if Hawkmoth fell under her control. Before I even had the chance to stop her, her music ended and wind died down. A sinister smile curled her orange lips.

“I am _now_ your master.” Dark laughter escaped her as I summoned my fire board. I watched as Cat Blanc rolled his eyes and Hawkmoth gave a low bow. I needed to warn the heroes. I tilted my head upward, searching for the scent of the black cats, hoping to find it before it vanished in the rain that began to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to those that are re-reading this chapter. I know it's different but it's got the same context. Sortof. Thanks for staying with me. :D


End file.
